


My Kitten Returns!

by minbinlove



Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan as seegasm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinlove/pseuds/minbinlove
Summary: welcome to my extremely self-indulgent 'chan as seegasm' fic that i haven't stopped talking about on twt for monthsi warn you now: once this series gets rolling, there is going to be a lot of changbin. a sick amount of changbin. maybe too much changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	My Kitten Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my extremely self-indulgent 'chan as seegasm' fic that i haven't stopped talking about on twt for months  
> i warn you now: once this series gets rolling, there is going to be a lot of changbin. a sick amount of changbin. maybe too much changbin.

**video title:** my kitten returns!  
**duration:** 55 minutes  
**preview one:** [ play ]

"What do you think about holding the camera for me, love?"

"You want me to film you?" Minho asked, a spark of excitement coming to his eyes. He reached, already, for the camera, and Chan handed it to him, laughing.

"I want you to film _us_ — just for a minute while we're getting undressed, okay?"

"Absolutely," Minho said happily. He held the camera steady, eagerly telling Chan, "Strip for us, babe."

"You don't get to make demands just because you're holding the camera." Chan teased, peeling his shirt off as he spoke. "What do you say, kitten?"

"Please?" The question was, of course, accompanied by a little smile, an innocent bat of Minho's eyes, neither of which the camera could see. Chan gave Minho a look, amused, but played along, "That's more like it."

Chan leaned forward to kiss Minho, hand splayed against his stomach. Chan always loved how kissing Minho sounded. He had a habit of whimpering when Chan kissed him — likely because of the way Chan touched him, the way Chan just couldn't keep his hands off of him. Minho's body was toned — a dancer, and a _good_ one, at that — but soft to the touch: smooth skin, lovely shape, sensitive reactions. Minho had expressed his absolute adoration for Chan's lips before, too, which made kissing him that much more enjoyable.

"Camera, please?" Chan asked, holding his hand out. Minho swept Chan's body first, down.... down.... back up.... up, and handed the camera to him when he was finished. Chan laughed at his antics, and tapped his thigh a few times. "Lift those hips up for me, kitten."

Minho did as requested while Chan set up the camera, balancing it on the bed. Chan made quick work of Minho's underwear, and immediately started kissing his newly bare skin — thighs, hips, flicked his tongue out and flattened it against his dick, licking one teasing, pressured stripe up to his head. Minho shivered, hands immediately going for Chan's face— palms cupped over his ears as his fingertips traced Chan's jaw, up to his hair. (Chan would never admit it, but having his hair pulled or tugged or played with in any way was a _huge_ thing for him. He hoped the shudder that ran down his spine wasn't a dead giveaway, to Minho or to his viewers.)

"Turn over for me, kitten." Chan said, kissing Minho's stomach a few times before Minho gathered himself enough to follow the order. Chan spread Minho's cheeks, and Minho laughed, lifting his hips up, sitting his ass back a bit for Chan. Minho stretched his arms out in front of him, got comfortable — didn't do so without rolling his hips for Chan, putting on a show for him. _Such a show-off, truly_ , and Chan _loved_ it.

"Hold onto something, kitten," Chan teased. He couldn't wait to watch this video back — watch Minho grip and bite his pillow as he rolled his hips and went _crazy_ with pleasure over Chan's tongue and lips at his hole, dipping into him, opening him up, working him to the edge. Minho squirmed and moaned and whined, chanted his name and laughed when the pleasure pulled an uncontrolled reaction out of him. He was _beautiful_ , and Chan always put that extra effort into making Minho feel _good_. (There was nothing Chan loved more than making someone moan for him.)

**open comments?**  
> [ yes ] > no

he's literally the hottest boy you fuck. the way he rolls his hips: yes.

KITTEN BOY IS BACK MY FAVORITE HAVE MY MONEY I WANT HOURS OF THIS BOY

his ass is super cute??

**video title:** my kitten returns!  
**duration:** 55 minutes  
**preview two:** [ play ]

  
"On your knees for me, kitten."

Chan was shocked at the way Minho dropped immediately, not blinking as his knees smacked against the wooden floor. Chan cringed a bit himself, running a few fond fingers through Minho’s hair. "You didn't have to drop _that_ fast, love."

Minho didn't respond, blinking up at Chan instead — waiting for another order. Chan smirked. He thought, for a moment, about his viewers; they all went _crazy_ for Minho when he was quiet like this, just waiting for Chan to do something, to order him around, to take control. Thinking of them, Chan figured he would do something else they absolutely loved, and something he knew Minho was comfortable with; "I'm going to fuck your mouth, kitten."

Minho nodded eagerly, parting his lips and sitting up straight so Chan could easily slip his cock directly into Minho's mouth. Minho kept his eyes trained on Chan, and Chan tried not to look directly back at him, because Minho was _damn_ sexy when he looked like that and he _knew_ it, too. Chan did take in his appearance here and there, but he couldn't look for too long; heat pooled in his stomach way too fast in response to that look in Minho's eyes.

"Good kitten." Chan said, raking his fingers through Minho's hair. Minho bobbed his head, wrapped his fingers around Chan's thighs and pulled him forward. His hands roamed, nails softly raking down Chan's back and ass, leaving the slightest trace of a sting in their wake. Chan hissed a bit at all the sensation, a moan following that sharp intake of breath.

Minho was _good_.

"Stop, kitten," Chan said after a few more moments. Minho pulled back — and, of course, a string of spit connected his lips and the head of Chan's dick for a moment, as if he couldn't get any hotter in that moment. Chan pulled Minho up, kissed him rough once he could reach him. Minho melted into him, pressed his body close, opened up for Chan, let his tongue do whatever it so pleased to his mouth. Chan didn't kiss Minho for long; his desire to bury his face in Minho's ass again was strong, so he laid Minho down and worked him up again, his hands pinning Minho's hips, this time, not letting him squirm away from the pleasure, this time. Minho's sounds were so much prettier this way.

  
**open comments?**  
> [ yes ] > no

the way he looked at you when you were fucking his mouth i seriously want to cry

wow chris you're really obsessed with his butt omg you're eating him out in every single preview

I am in love with both of these men

**video title:** my kitten returns!  
**duration:** 55 minutes  
**preview three:** [ play ]

  
Chan could tell how impatient Minho was getting by how persistently he rolled his hips back into Chan's face, slipping away from Chan's pinning grip for a moment as he rocked forward and back. It was obvious what Minho wanted, and Chan figured he had spent enough time tongue-fucking Minho at this point. (He could spend hours down there, but Minho couldn't get off like this.) Minho whined when Chan didn't take the hint immediately; he propped himself up on his elbows, looked over his shoulder. His eyes were a little red and teary— still, from the pace of Chan's hips when his cock was down Minho's throat, and now, from desperation. Chan pulled away from Minho's hole— finally— and turned him around, just a hand under his hip to get him on his back. Minho sighed, "You're so _fucking_ strong," the first thing he'd actually _said_ in about ten minutes; and Chan laughed.

"You ready for me?" Chan asked, and Minho nodded eagerly, even spread his legs a little wider for Chan's hips. Chan wasn't slow or necessarily gentle, knowing just how open Minho was now that Chan had spent about thirty minutes with his tongue against Minho's hole — working him up, working him open.

Minho's moan stuttered out of his throat, and he rolled his hips up into Chan's. He extended his legs a bit, pulled them back — could never sit still, was the absolute opposite of many of the pillow princesses Chan fucked. Minho was active and reactive; Chan loved that about him, and his viewers loved it just as much.

"You're amazing," Chan muttered. He rocked into Minho — started slow but had no problem picking up speed. Minho tucked his face into Chan's neck, pressing his hands into Chan's shoulders. The viewers couldn't see, but Chan felt Minho's lips press into his neck — felt his tongue poke out and lick a stripe against the wake of his kisses. Chan felt his touches on every nerve; his skin lit up with heat and desire, and it drove him quicker, deeper into Minho.

" _Kitten_ —"

  
**open comments?**  
> [ yes ] > no

he is just like a kitten! he nuzzles against you so much when you fuck him!! he's adorable, chris !!

chris could hulk slam me directly into the core of the earth and that is both extremely hot and extremely intimidating  
↳ @ all he did was flip kitten over, damn

you are a fucking TEASE chris why is the best preview of this video only a minute long!! don't be shy add some more :(

Yeah. Minho was definitely one of Chan's favorites.


End file.
